CALOR DEL DESIERTO
by MGS07
Summary: Viuda y con un gran peso sobre sus hombros Sakura decide ir al rancho Uzumaki para redimirse sobre su pasado sin tener en cuenta que todos saben su historia, tachándola de mala mujer influenciada por el dinero y la superficialidad. Decide demostrar lo contrario a pesar de lidiar con el exuberante y guapo capataz de ojos negros que hará sus días como un infierno. SASUSAKU
1. Capitulo I

**ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, NO SÉ SI SE DIERON CUENTA PERO DECIDÍ BORRAR MIS HISTORIAS, QUIERO EMPEZAR DESDE CERO Y ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS CON MEJOR CONTENIDO. ES POR ESO QUE ESTE CAMBIO.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LUGAR A PARTIR DE DIFERENTES INSPIRACIONES, PRIMERO CUANDO EN EL MANGA SALIÓ Y APARECIÓ EL ESQUEMA DE LOS VAQUEROS PARA QUE DESPUES CASUALMENTE VIERA PELICULAS COMO "AUSTRALIA" Y SUCEDIERA ESTO. HE DE DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA ES SASUSAKU, PUEDE QUE AL INICIO NO LO PARECIERA PERO DESPUES VERAN QUE SÍ. LA HISTORIA TIENE INSPIRACIÓN EN LA PELICULA MAS NO ES LA PELICULA ESCRITA. LA HISTORIA SE PUEDE DECIR QUE SE CENTRA EN LOS AÑOS 50´S O 60´S.**

 **LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MÍA. SI ALGUIEN QUIERE ADAPTARLA NO ME MOLESTARÉ SOLO HAGANMELO SABER.**

 **LES RECOMIENDO QUE LA LEAN Y SI TIENEN DUDAS DECIRLO.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Suspiró y trató de ahogar el nudo en la garganta. Nunca pensó que eso pudiera suceder, él era fuerte y soberbio y le había prometido muchas veces que era muy joven para morir y ella le creyó.

-¿Cómo… cómo sucedió?- Le preguntó a Iruka. Su fiel amigo y asistente.

-Mientras cabalgaba y daba su recorrido por el rancho, tuvo una emboscada y lo mataron.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? – volvió a preguntar. Mientras las lágrimas salían con demasiad ímpetu, dio media vuelta para tomar la hermosa servilleta que él le había regalado el día de su boda. La tomó entre sus dedos y recordó las hermosas palabras que le había dicho

 _-Esto te cuidará, protégelo porque soy yo- y la besó en la frente para después tomar su sombrero y montar su caballo junto a ella._

Y después de ello recorrieron los hermosos paisajes del rancho Uzumaki.

-El mes pasado mientras realizaba su… viaje- respondió Iruka.

Para Sakura no pasó desapercibido la insinuación de la respuesta, dándole a entender que tal vez ella estaba muy ocupada con su amante mientras todos sus amigos estaban de luto. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que hicieran ese tipo de comentarios cuando hablaban con ella, no era sorpresa los rumores que corrían del matrimonio Uzumaki. Ella estaba acostumbrada, demasiado… desde siempre.

-No la contactamos porque no sabíamos dónde estaba-dijo Iruka.

-Gracias Iruka, prepara todo lo necesario para partir mañana a primera hora al rancho… quiero estar allá un tiempo- comentó Sakura mientras tomaba una fotografía deseando regresar el tiempo para estar más con él.

-Sí señora.

Cuando Sakura escuchó que la puerta se cerró, encendió la chimenea y sentó en el hermoso sillón hecho de cedro que se encontraba enfrente, levantó la vista y se topó con el sillón idéntico al suyo que utilizaba Naruto cuando regresaba del rancho y pasaba un tiempo con ella. Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando se servía whisky y leía el periódico mientras platicaba con ella y se reían de sus anécdotas.

¿Naruto muerto? Eso era imposible. ¿Quién querría matar a un hombre noble como él?

Suspiró nuevamente y tocó la alianza que adornaba su mano izquierda. Había llegado a las caballerizas del rancho Uzumaki para trabajar como arriera a sus 19 años y fue un día común y corriente cuando el hijo de Minato Uzumaki llegó de la ciudad y se instaló en la vieja casona que tenían por hogar, esa misma tarde ella lo mandó a freír espárragos cuando el bello rubio solicitó su presencia para llevar el alimento a los toros cuando ella estaba muy ocupada moviendo a los caballos para alimentar, sólo eso fue suficiente para enganchar el corazón de él.

 _-¿No tienes consideración con tus trabajadores? He estado trabajando desde las cinco de la mañana, es tarde y no he comido. ¿No ves que estoy alimentando a los caballos?... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hazlo tú. – dio media vuelta refunfuñando sobre los patrones explotadores y caminó directo a la reja de los toros para cargar el alimento y empezar a dárselos. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos tras escuchar el tono desdeñoso de la joven y sonrió. Se había enamorado y no le importó las botas llenas de lodo y estiércol, el sudor y el polvo acumulándose en la frente y la actitud tan contrariada._

Ella nunca quiso casarse pero después que su madre murió no se pudo sostener económicamente y Naruto se aprovechó de la situación. Porque si Naruto no consagraba matrimonio seria desheredado de la fortuna Uzumaki y Naruto estaba enamorado de los bellos paisajes como para dejarlo ir.

-perdóname Naruto… por todo- rogó nuevamente, llorando bajo una chimenea y el silencio de la frustración.

.

-¿Y Quién se está haciendo cargo de la hacienda?- preguntó Sakura.

-Al principio yo señora, pero después tuve que volver a la ciudad para continuar administrando las finanzas, pero he dejado a cargo a un capataz, es de confianza, era la segunda mano de su esposo en el rancho- respondió su asistente.

Sakura asintió y mientras el auto andaba se le formó una tormenta en el estómago, tenía diez años sin ir al rancho. Desde que Naruto se dio cuenta que no era feliz le propuso volver a la ciudad y por un acuerdo entre los dos llevaron un matrimonio tranquilo pero rodeado de rumores. Naruto como buen esposo los omitió pero Sakura estaba segura que cada vez que podía oírlos le enterraba una daga en el corazón. Naruto debió de sufrir mucho.

-Señora… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa pasar en la hacienda?-le preguntó Iruka.

-El necesario Iruka, necesito ver si el rancho lo están manejando como Naruto hubiera querido, lo más seguro es que tarde en regresar.

Cuando vio la desviación de la carretera, su estómago se encogió más. Estaba nerviosa y triste.

Y sólo faltaban 200 metros para llegar y cuando lo hicieron, se sorprendió de que todo lo que veía era diferente, todo estaba cambiado.

Y recordó cuando Naruto le había dicho que cuando heredara la hacienda haría muchos cambios y Sakura sonrió porque estuvo segura que Naruto fue feliz pero pensó que hubiera sido más feliz si hubiera estado con él.

Cuando bajó del auto y miró el bello pasto desplazándose en el campo sintió el aroma tan característico de todo su pasado, cuando llenaba con heno las caballerizas, y de vez en cuando limpiando el excremento.

-La llevaré a la habitación de su esposo. ¿Le gustaría que le mostrara la hacienda?- le preguntó a Sakura.

-No es necesario, yo la exploraré en la tarde. Por el momento llévame a la casa y me presentarás al capataz.- ordenó con voz plana.

Iruka asintió y llevó sus maletas al cuarto de su esposo. Sakura observó la gran casa, ya no era tampoco como antes, la fachada de color azul que recordaba había cambiado por un color crema. El hogar de Naruto parecía más joven y más alegre.

-¿Señora Uzumaki?

Tan hipnotizada estaba de la casa que no se dio cuenta que una señora regordeta estaba en las escaleras de la entrada principal. Sakura frunció el ceño y durante unos segundos desconoció a la mujer. De baja estatura y cabello gris corto.

-¿Chiyo? ¿Abuela Chiyo?- preguntó y corrió directo a ella. La abrazo fuertemente y suspiró repetidamente.

-Sigues tan hermosa como Naruto siempre decía- contestó la abuela. –Querida hija no llores, él no querría verte así, eres muy hermosa y alegre para que lo estés haciendo, vamos entra a la casa. Te preparé té.

Sakura secó sus lágrimas con el torso de la mano asintiendo tristemente. No pudo parar de llorar, ver a la señora que le daba de comer a hurtadillas de los patrones le hizo recordar la miseria que vivió durante un tiempo. Se sintió más culpable de lo que pensaba y se volvió a culpar y arrepentir de su ausencia en ese lugar. Mientras caminó por el pasillo se dio cuenta que la casa estaba en perfectas condiciones como para que una señora hubiese estado manteniéndola. Caminaron directo a la cocina y sentó junto a una mesa de madera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte niña?- le preguntó Chiyo.

-No lo sé, abuela. Apenas me he enterado de la situación y vine tan rápido como pude.- respondió Sakura mientras daba pequeños sorbos al té.

-Si estas preocupada por el mantenimiento del rancho, no te alarmes. Todo lo de tu marido esta en perfectas manos. El muchachito a cargo es muy bueno en lo que hace.

-Sí, esta bien- respondió seco pero tampoco pasó desapercibido el tono con que lo dijo. Las palabras de Chiyo parecían tener un tono de rencor y enfado contra ella. Sakura sólo deseó que los rumores sobre su matrimonio no hubieran llegado a sus oídos. Ya era bastante doloroso saber que Naruto sabia sobre ello y aun así continuaran casados.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora vienes al rancho? Tu marido murió hace un mes- preguntó Chiyo. Y ahí estaba el enfado de la abuela.

-Estaba fuera de la ciudad, no dije a donde iba, sólo Naruto lo sabía.- respondió y bajó la mirada a su taza de té. La culpabilidad estaba reflejada en su rostro y Chiyo la vio fielmente.

-Tu marido lo enterraron a unos metros de acá. Si quieres ir a ver, pasa por el establo y camina derecho.

-Lo haré- respondió y quitó la mirada de Chiyo rápidamente.

Chiyo sólo suspiró y sentó con ella para mitigar el silencio incómodo.

.

Se recostó en la enorme cama matrimonial, el olor a sol y pastizal emanaban de las sabanas. Ese era el olor de Naruto. Respiró profundamente y fijó su mirada en la repisa que se encontraba enfrente a la cama y pudo observar muchos retratos, la mayoría de ellos eran de él montando a caballo, sonriendo ante la cámara mientras sujetaba la silla de montar. Y otras más pero le llamó la atención una en especial. El vestido blanco rebosada de belleza y su rostro tenía una sonrisa tímida y un poco alegre. Observó a Naruto y sus dientes blancos emanaban de felicidad. Era una foto del día de su boda.

Colocó de nueva cuenta el retrato cuando escuchó el llamado de la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo.

-Señora Uzumaki… ¿Necesita que desempaque?

Sakura desconoció esa voz. Nunca la había escuchado. Giró sobre sus talones y vio a una jovencita de aproximadamente veinte años. De ojos blancos y cabello largo y color azul o morado. Su timidez era palpable demostrándolo con la cabeza gacha y cara angustiada.

Sakura frunció el ceño. -¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó. Y rápidamente se lamentó por la pregunta tan fuerte y grosera.

-Soy…Soy Hinata, señora.- tartamudeó. –Trabajo en esta casa desde hace cinco años, yo trabajaba directamente con el señor.

Y ante el silencio que cedió, la joven tímida decidió hablar.

-La abuela Chiyo me mandó para ayudarla.

-Bien… deshaz la maleta. Separa la ropa por tipo, pantalones, vestidos, faldas y blusas. Aparta un pantalón café y una blusa de cuadros sin mangas. Las botas déjalas afuera, vendré en un momento para cambiarme.

No quiso sonar grosera, pero fue imposible cuando quería estar un momento sola para recordar.

Salió de la casa, cruzó el pasillo que daba a la entrada principal, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Iruka recargado en el coche en espera de ella.

-Iruka, puedes retirarte me haré cargo yo misma. Si necesito algo te hablaré. Conozco estos lugares no hay nada que debes enseñarme.

-Si señora- la sorpresa pasó por la cara de Iruka para después fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios.

Sakura respiró demasiadas veces para controlarse y no llorar. Cuando observó que el auto desapareció de su vista regresó a la casa y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Cuando entró rápidamente pudo observar como Hinata ordenaba todo con limpieza y buenos modales, sacando la ropa y acomodándola. Hinata no había reparado en su presencia y cuando lo hizo salto del susto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Sakura.

-No se preocupe señora. Aquí está lo que me pidió.

Sakura asintió y vio la ropa que escogió. En frente de ella se desvistió y se cambió y no reparó en la cara de sorpresa de Hinata. Tenía prisa y no podía detenerse para comportarse como la viuda tímida y resignada.

-¿Sabes algo del capataz que administra la hacienda?-preguntó cuando comenzó abrochar la blusa. Se miró ante el espejo de cuerpo completo. El nombre de mujer de hacienda estaba escrito en su frente, al parecer tantos años fuera de ella no pudieron quitarle la estirpe de mujer fuerte. Cuando reparó en su imagen se dio cuenta que era otra con esa tipo de ropa. Sólo le faltaba el sombrero y su apariencia estaba completa.

-Sí, vive atrás de la casa. En la pequeña cabaña.

Sonrió. Aun recordaba cuando vivía ahí antes de que se casara con Naruto.

-Bien. Cuando termines de arreglar sigue con tus actividades normales… Hinata.

Cuando salió de la casa y la rodeo, observó como todos los trabajadores que se encontraban en los establos se le quedaron mirando y entre ellos cruzaban miradas por no saber quién era ella. Mientras caminaba observó que a simple vista todo parecía estar en control. Había caballos galopando, y vaquillas pasteando. Naruto había hecho un buen trabajo en su ausencia.

Observó a lo lejos la pequeña cabaña pero decidió dar un giro y al menos saludar a Naruto. Cuando llegó observó el hermoso árbol de manzanas que se extendía más alto de lo que recordaba. Y debajo de esta una pequeña lápida con el nombre de Naruto tallado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar estrepitosamente y sólo pudo taparse la cara con sus manos. Pidió perdón de rodillas, perdón por no ser la esposa que él esperaba y por haberlo condenado por un matrimonio sin amor, perdón por ser la víctima de todos los problemas que originaban su actitud de mujer infiel y perdón si posiblemente las habladurías de la gente le hubiese hecho daño, porque sabía que él la amaba.

-Sé que aunque no sirva de nada, quiero quedarme aquí. Como castigo por no ser lo que esperabas Naruto, cuidaré lo tuyo con recelo como tú hubieses querido. Te lo prometo.

Se levantó y espero a que sus lágrimas dejaran de botar y que sus ojos recobraran la blancura. No quería llegar con sus trabajadores y presentándose como la mujer herida y arrepentida. No quería lástima, lo que deseaba era respeto y quería que supieran por qué era la mujer de un Uzumaki.

Caminó directo a la cabaña que antes era su hogar y entre más se acercaba más nerviosa estaba y los recuerdos más surgían. Cuando llegó tocó débilmente la puerta y ante el silencio del otro lado decidió tocar más fuerte pero nadie respondía. Así que con el enfado surgiendo decidió abrir la puerta con o sin permiso, pero para sus enfados no había nadie.

-¡Maldición!- susurró y cuando dio media vuelta se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros… muy oscuros.

-¿Quién eres tú?- rugió. Y empujando hombro con hombro entrando a la cabaña, ignorándola y dejándola atrás. Sakura tuvo cara de sorpresa para después convertirse en un ceño fruncido por hablarle de tal manera a ella.

-¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarme así?-gritó tratando de controlar sus fuerzas para no romper la manija de la puerta.

-Mujeres…- dijo el hombre. Para después pasearse por la estrecha cabaña y quitarse la camisa blanca manchada con lodo sin inmutarse de la presencia de una mujer para después depositarla sin importancia sobre un cesto en la esquina de la cabaña.

Sakura ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando dio media vuelta y fue testigo de un torso musculoso y bien formado, trago saliva mientras el sudor descendía por los pectorales dándole un efecto muy atractivo. Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes dijo:

-¿Acaso no puede ser más prudente con mi presencia?- le preguntó siseando la oración.

-Es mi cabaña, y en mi cabaña hago lo que quiera- respondió mientras se dirigía al ropero y sacaba una camisa de cuadros azules limpia. Sakura ahogó otro grito de sorpresa

-Insolente- susurró mientras esperaba a que él se comportara de acuerdo a los buenos modales. Pero lo dudó cuando comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

-Si no quiere ser testigo de esto, retírese… además ¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó el hombre

Sakura cambió su expresión de enojada a orgullosa. Infló su pecho y alzó su barbilla con una sonrisa de superioridad que no pasó desaperciba ante los ojos escudriñadores de él. Sakura extendió su mano y dijo:

-Sakura… Sakura Uzumaki

El hombre se sorprendió sólo un poco para que después entrecerrara los ojos. Se acercó con pasos feroces y por primera vez Sakura reparó en su estatura… era un hombre grande. Extendió su mano y se saludaron con cortesía. Sakura se dio cuenta que su mano era grande y rasposa, una mano que correspondía a un hombre de hacienda… a un hombre fuerte.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura volvió a tragar saliva.

-Si me permite señora… me cambiaré.

Sakura dio un pequeño salto para después dar media vuelta, cerrar la puerta y esperar afuera.

Sakura pensó que ese hombre tenía un aura poderosa pero peligrosa, soltó maldiciones acerca de los hombres guapos y rudos. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría dio media vuelta y sintió como su corazón palpitaba más rápido. La camisa de cuadros se le pegaba al pecho y los pantalones se le ceñían bien a sus piernas.

-Maldición- volvió a susurrar Sakura para después volver a dar media vuelta y caminar rápidamente hacia los establos.

El hombre guapo sonrió con sorna y al igual que ella también maldijo sobre las mujeres guapas y gritonas. La siguió sin apartar la vista de sus piernas torneadas.

 **VAMOS ACLARAR DUDAS: SAKURA POSIBLEMENTE SI TIENE UN AMANTE PERO DESPUES VEREMOS POR QUÉ, Y POR QUÉ MENCIONA QUE NARUTO LO SABIA Y NO HACIA NADA. SAKURA NUNCA AMÓ A NARUTO... NUNCA, SÓLO FUE UN ACUERDO ENTRE ELLOS QUE SE EXPLICARÁ CON EL TIEMPO.**

 **PERDÓN SI HUBO UN POCO DE OCC EN SASUKE PERO QUERIA PONERLA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. A MI SASUKE UCHIHA EN FORMA DE VAQUERO SE ME AFIGURA AL CUERPO DE HUGH JACKMAN, SI PONEN ESO EN GOOGLE Y VEN FOTOS DE LA PLAYA ASÍ ES COMO ME LO IMAGINO. PERO SI QUIEREN HACERSE ALGUNA IDEA DE CÓMO PUEDE SER EL ESCENARIO DE LA HISTORIA, VEAN LA PELICULA DE AUSTRALIA.**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **UN REVIEW ME AYUDARÍA PARA SABER SI DEBO SEGUIR LA HISTORIA.**


	2. Capitulo II

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO A LA VISTA. PERDONEN LA DEMORA**

* * *

Las gotas de sudor escurrían velozmente a través de la camisa de cuadros y perdiéndose entre los pequeños pechos, recordó que lo que más detestaba de vivir ahí, era el sol abrazador y los olores repugnantes de las caballerizas. Se volvió a preguntar cómo Naruto le gustaba ese ambiente y también cómo es que en ningún momento le vio hacer una mueca de asco al momento de tener contacto con todos esos animales.

Siguió cepillando a una vieja yegua que una vez la acompañó en los momentos más tristes de su adolescencia

-Lo que más lamenté cuando me fui de aquí fuiste tú, extrañé cada vez que cabalgaba contigo- repetía constantemente

Cuando terminó de cepillarla, se dirigió hacia el corral de los toros y nada más recargarse en la reja, todos los trabajadores parecieron incomodarse ante su presencia y durante el tiempo que permaneció ninguno habló.

Había captado el mensaje… no era bienvenida ahí. Desde que había llegado al rancho nadie parecía tenerle respeto, ni siquiera el título de viuda le daba piedad para entablar una conversación con todos ellos. Era una pena que ella era la única mujer que trabajaba con ellos, aún no sabía si era machismo o simplemente no la querían y no podía entender el por qué.

Tal vez nadie quería relacionarse con una viuda que en su momento fue infiel, era demasiado deshonroso juntarse con tipo de persona así cuando tuvo un esposo que cualquier mujer hubiera querido tener.

Cuando dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casona escuchó como uno de ellos decía algo y los demás comenzaban a reírse, estaba segura que habían hecho una moja sobre ella.

 _-Trata de relacionarte con ellos, posiblemente no les gusta trabajar con mujeres, dales tiempo y ya te aceptarán._

 _Le había dicho la vieja Chiyo mientras servía una buena taza de té._

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde ese incidente y aún no se acostumbraban a ella y tal vez nunca lo harían. La cruz que cargaba se hacía cada vez más pesada y no estaba tan segura de poder cargarla en los próximos años.

-Cada vez hablan más de ti y te respetan menos.

Escuchó a sus espaldas, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró a un demonio que parecía su sombra y cada vez soportaba menos.

-Lo sé- Respondió y siguió caminando

-Dicen mucho de ti y aunque no soy un hombre que se deja llevar por esos rumores, empieza a creer que posiblemente no sean ciertos. No pareces la clase de mujer que dicen ellos que sean- le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su bien formado pecho.

-Lo que digan o no, no debe de importarme

-Yo no creo eso, últimamente todo parece estar en tensión y eso no ayuda al rancho ni a los animales.

-Lo sé, pero yo no he hecho nada para que me consideren… así- y se enfrentó a esos dos pozos negros.

No podía creer que fuera un hombre frío y con un aura sexual tan fuerte. Por eso no le sorprendía cuando llegaba la carga de alimento cada semana y las hijas de los vendedores anduvieran como mosca tras él y que él no hiciera nada por corresponderle.

-Además, ya no sé qué hacer, he intentado demostrar mi fuerza y mi capacidad para dirigir esto y he observado que todo ha mejorado, para ellos, para los animales y las ganancias han aumentado, poco, pero lo he visto y cada vez parecen despreciarme más.

Sasuke suspiró y colocó los brazos en v en su cadera, pareció tomar fuerza y la miró intensamente.

-Tú has hecho que vuelvan a pensar si una mujer puede hacer "esto" pero, aunque lo hagas mil veces mejor que ellos no te respetarán por una sola razón

-No entiendo cuál podría ser, es para que a estas alturas deba ser considerada como la dueña absoluta de aquí y la que dice la última palabra.

-Ya lo demostraste, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Tienes que ganarte el respeto de todos… como mujer.

El color rosado en las mejillas de Sakura desapareció completamente, frunció el ceño y deseó terriblemente arrancarle la cabeza en un solo movimiento. Estaba en esos momentos furiosa, era la primera vez que alguien hablaba abiertamente sobre ese "tema".

-No quiero escucharte más, irrespetuoso. Como deseo que Naruto esté aquí para darte una paliza. ¡Respétame!

-¡Guarda silencio! Tu reputación está en juego y también la del rancho. Tienes que cambiar la imagen que tienes. Sólo mírate, tu apariencia no ayuda en nada.

\- ¿Apariencia? Yo no me visto como una cualquiera, no es mi culpa que aquí todos sean unos mojigatos. - Gritó.

-Cálmate. Sólo te diré una cosa y pondrás atención. Gánate mi respeto y tendrás el de los demás.

Sakura bufó y caminó velozmente hacia la casona. Cuando llegó azotó la puerta atrayendo la mirada de Hinata que se acercó al corredizo que conectaba a la entrada principal.

-Se… señora, ¿necesita algo? – tartamudeó.

Sakura se obligó a tranquilizarse y respiró profundo

-No, tu descansa. Debes mantener reposo absoluto. No será bueno para bebé si te alteras. Sakura sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Y la abuela Chiyo? Ahora mismo necesito un café cargado sin azúcar y esa señora no está. Negando con la cabeza, comenzó a calentarse agua y mientras lo hacía, vi su reflejo en el ventanal. Parecía cansada y muy agotada pero no perdía la belleza y el carisma.

-Señora, quería agradecerle por aceptarme así, sé que debe necesitar alguien que deba atenderla y yo no estoy segura de seguir trabajando para usted. Quiero irme del rancho lo más pronto posible y no es necesario que me pague pero no quiero ser un estorbo.

Sakura comenzó a reírse con burla

-¿Crees que a mí me gustaría que te fueras embarazada y si un lugar a donde ir? Lo que más necesitas en apoyo y te lo voy a dar. No es necesario que preocupes por las labores de casa, está Chiyo y cuando no pueda con todo también estoy yo y si no puedo porque el rancho me absorbe el tiempo, contrataré a alguien más y listo.

-No estoy segura, no quiero proporcionarle más gastos.

-El dinero va y viene y a Naruto le hubiera encantado que aceptaras lo que te doy. No es necesario que lo sepas pero cuando mi madre se embarazó de mí, no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir y el abuelo de Naruto le dio la vieja casita para vivir, al principio hacia tantos labores como quería pero hizo lo posible por ser agradecida. Cuando nací no quiso dar más molestias y se fue. Y cuando murió comencé a trabajar aquí y fue donde conocí a Naruto. Se lo que es sufrir Hinata y no tener a nadie que te ayude. Acepta lo que te doy sin rezongar.

Hinata tocó su barriga apenas dos meses y comenzó a llorar.

-No lo merezco señora, usted es muy buena conmigo.

-No te preocupes, pero si quiero saber algo… si me das permiso de ir con el padre de tu hijo para partirle la cara, estoy segura que me sentiré mejor.

-No señora, él se fue el día que quería decirle que iba a ser padre.

-¿Fue Kiba? Me enteré que mi marido lo había despedido antes de su muerte por robo, ¿sabes dónde está? Necesito partirle la cara al muy desgraciado, tiene que pagar por todo lo que nos hizo.

-No sé dónde está, pero igualmente me gustaría saberlo.

Las dos rieron enormemente y la merienda fue interrumpida por la llamada de la policía.

-¿Hablo con la señora Uzumaki? Una voz profunda del otro lado del teléfono le erizó la piel.

Las semanas de investigación no habían avanzado respecto al asesinato de su esposo. Pocas pruebas y ningún testigo ocular. Sólo habían encontrado a Naruto con la navaja en el estómago y muestras de sufrimiento. Había sido extraño cuando la yegua había llegado sola al establo y sin él. Pocas horas después de búsqueda incansable lo habían encontrado cerca del riachuelo a tres kilómetros del rancho.

-¿Tiene alguna pista? Kakashi

-Tenemos muy pocas, pero estamos en varias líneas de investigación y queremos descartar algunas. Por ello es necesario que hablemos con usted. Por la tarde estaré ahí y necesito que lleve todos los documentos de finanzas que su esposo tenia.

-Sí, lo esperé. Y espero que esto se resuelve, gracias.

Cuando colgó, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y mucha angustia.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Sasuke horas después de la llamada del detective.

-La verdad no, aún me cuesta creer que Naruto esté muerto, era un hombre valiente y el que haya muerto así me decepciona.

-digo lo mismo, aún lo veo cabalgar y reírse con los trabajadores.

-¡por cierto!- le dijo Sakura. Puedes ayudarme a sacar todos los documentos que Naruto guardaba de los últimos años, necesito revisarlos, Kakashi me lo pidió porque vendrá hoy.

-¿Hablas de las finanzas? Sé dónde están, pero hay muy poca información ahí, nunca maneja eso y Naruto era muy receloso conforme al dinero.

Ambos caminaron hacia la casona, y mientras lo hacían Sakura entendió perfectamente que Sasuke era el fiel compañero de su marido y que sí lograba estar de su lado lo más seguro es que todos en el rancho la mirarían con nuevos ojos. No era de extrañarse, ese hombre irradiaba poder e inteligencia no le parecía raro que su marido confiaba en él por su buen corazón escondido en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO. CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA ES BIEN RECIBIDA**

 **DEJEN REVIEW PLIIS**


End file.
